


The end of heartache

by peculiar



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar/pseuds/peculiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priestly sees Beautiful Stranger at the bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of heartache

**Author's Note:**

> written for kiwiana* her prompt was "Dean's gone to Hell, and Sam meets Priestly." beta help: jensen_fanboy89*

### The end of heartache

The person that walks in the bar is huge, and the sorrow lingers around him, Priestly can feel the sadness dribbling from the guy, in every step he takes, in every move the guy makes. Priestly heart aches, the guy is looking so beautiful, his hazel eyes shine even with the despair and loneliness. Priestly is transfixed, he can't look away, the guy is just that beautiful.

Priestly can't help himself, he follows the guy with his eyes, tracking down his movements, his body begins to note the beauty of the stranger and shiver runs down his spine, making Priestly's whole body tingle. The guy sits to the empty stool close to the bar and orders a beer. Priestly's fascinated, and shamelessly stares when the guy takes a first swig from the beer, exposing his gorgeous neck, consuming the liquid, in deep, long swallows, Priestly can't wait to sink his teeth on the flesh of the stranger's neck.

Priestly keeps looking, thinking about how to or if he should he walk across the floor to the bar; say hi, but something keeps him there, tells him not to do it and he trusts his gut, they are always right, so he stays there, sitting alone and drinking his beer.

After hour and half, he gives up. Swallowing the last of his beer, he stands up, and takes his coat from the stool next to him. When he's ready and dressed, he glances at the bar, for his bad luck, the gorgeous stranger isn't sitting there anymore. He looks around but the guy is nowhere to be seen so, sighing, Priestly shakes his head and heads to the bar's exit.

He doesn't get far when someone comes out of the shadows, startling him, but when the person comes closer, he can see that it's the hot stranger from the bar. Priestly isn't sure what he's supposed to do, but his skin tingles, when the guy keeps just looking at him, not saying anything just looking, and Priestly is sure that he should feel weirded out and all that, but for some reason the guy's look makes him feel hot, though he isn't totally sure if it's in good way.

  
The guy keeps looking and Priestly lets him, because he can't walk away, he's feeling like the guy has him pinned there with his eyes and Priestly can't escape it.

  
It feels like hours and hours before the guy says anything, and Priestly had already though about the guy being mute or something, so he startles a little when the guy opens his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Err… Priestly… you?"

The guy looks at him silently, and priestly thinks maybe he won't even get the answer and he starts to turn away and head somewhere else, but the guy stops him.

"Don't go."

The guy whispers and it's so sad that Priestly's heart feel like breaking, which seems odd, because he isn't the most emotional guy out there, but something about this stranger gets in to him.

"Please… don't go."

The guy steps closer and sighs.

"I'm Sam… my name is Sam"

He doesn't have no idea how they got here, rutting against each other's bodies like cats in the heat, Sam got him pinned on the wall, kissing and biting his neck, making his skin burn under his touch. It feels too much and too little at the same time. Sam's hands wander up and down on his skin, every touch feel like fire burning his skin, making him feel more and more desperate to feel Sam inside him, but Sam seems to have different ideas, he keeps licking and kissing every inch of his skin, leaving marks everywhere.

They get into Priestly's bedroom, their clothes scattered around the apartment, but both of them are too far to be caring. When they are close to the bed, Sam pushed him down on the bed, moving fast, leaning over his body, Priestly's mind is spinning, he feels too hot, and his skin feels tight like he would bust out of it soon. He doesn't even hear Sam finding the lube and condoms, he only feel Sam's fingers stroking his hole, teasing it before he pushes his finger in.

Soon he is a moaning and whimpering mess, Sam keeps moving his finders in and out, hitting on his prostate on every other move. It's a relieving when Sam finally puts the condom over his huge cock and starts pushing it inside him. Sam feels good, the stretching burns in a good way and Priestly begs Sam to go faster, he's ready, and a little pain makes it better.

  
When Sam is fully inside, his balls flush against Priestly's skin, he doesn't wait, just starts thrusting, shoving his cock hard inside him, Priestly moans every time Sam's cock hits over his prostate. Sam fucks him hard, his hands pinning down him on the mattress, everything feels hot, like there is fire burning around them, getting hotter and hotter in every move Sam makes, and it feels like he's burning, but it feels so good. It feels so good that Priestly doesn't have time to say anything before he is coming, spilling his come all over his stomach and everywhere, his orgasm takes everything out of him, making him feel boneless and tired, he feels Sam slumping over his body breathing deep and hard. Priestly feels his cock soften inside him, it's kind of a shame that he was so out of himself when he came that he didn't even get to see Sam coming.

  
It doesn't take long to sleep take over him, and soon he falls asleep, not hearing the little sobbing noises next to him and Sam asking forgiveness.

 

When he wakes up, he's alone; no trace of Sam, even the place next to him is cold, though when he leans on the pillow Sam had used last night, he can smell Sam on it. He feels stupid, sniffing on his pillow and feeling sad, for something he doesn't want to say aloud.

Sighing he gets up from the bed and gets his day started.

Later that day, when Priestly goes to sleep, his dreams are haunted. He dreams about hell and fire, burning skin and screaming souls. He dreams of being tortured, by man who wears his face, though the man seems a little older, has dark blond hair and no piercings.

  
He wakes up screaming, smelling burning flesh and hell.

The End


End file.
